The present invention describes a timepiece with mechanical regulation according to the definition of the claims. Such timepiece is especially adapted for use in wristwatches. It is of the type with balance wheel and balance spring with constant torque, wherein the oscillation is maintained through an escapement by the displacement of a fixation point of a balance spring when the oscillator passes through the oscillator impulse point.
The present invention is included in the family of the so-called “vortex” timepieces. The classic type of such a timepiece is represented by the “Breguet vortex” of 1795. In this device, a balance wheel, the balance spring and the escapement are mounted inside a rotating cage, the rotational velocity of the cage being of 60 sec per revolution. The whole cage rotates about a gearing.